Sorcery!
by anonymous633
Summary: Sooo, Maka and Soul are trying to get their (whichever number they are on) soul. Suddenly, a witch comes out and sends the weapon and meister, along with Stein to Camelot! Sorry, I absolutely suck at summaries. Merthur, and maybe some other pairings that I don't know of yet. Possibly an OC. Also undecided. Some swearing. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Why, hello there. I'm glad you are reading this story. You have sealed your fate of doom FOR me. Thanks! Saved a lot of energy on my part, anyway. What? You don't want to die? Well, too bad. Its not like you can say to a murderer, "Hey, can you NOT murder me today? I'm just not feeling it today. Maybe tomorrow." Murderer: "Okay. See ya! :)" Yeah. What, Lily? I ****_don't_**** own Soul Eater or Merlin? Thanks, ****_Obama._**** ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. Hahahhaha. I got that off of a youtube video and my friend, who will probably read this, if I am remembering the right friend, and I were... yeah, whatever. QUESADILLY.**

Soul's POV

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! WE ARE NOT WITCHES! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!?" I screamed at some dude in some country in some year.

Currently, Maka, Stein and I were sitting in a jail cell of some sort. This oldish guy had been yelling something about sorcery and executing and sorcery. Standing next to him was a blond guy who looked somewhat terrified of us.

The older guy screamed suddenly, causing me to jump. "SORCERY! EXECUTE! SORCERY! EXECUTE!"

"Dude, calm your crap. Its not cool at all. Where are we, anyway? And WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Soul! You're not supposed to talk to people this way! What did I tell you?"

My head hung low as I responded to the petite blond. "Sorry, Maka. You said that if I said something like that more than two times a day, you would, and I quote, 'beat the absolute living shit' out of me." Totally uncool.

"Exactly. And I will, but we are kind of in a jail cell, so I will let you go for right now. I WILL repay this debt later, though." And I believe her 100%. And I will be in hell for, oh, about 3 days.

"Uh, we ARE still here. Are you going to tell us why you're here, in, I don't know, the SINGLE STRONGEST KINGDOM as sorcerers? Or why you OPENLY PRACTICED MAGIC in a place where magic is BANNED?" Everyone had forgotten about the blond dude standing outside the tiny stone room.

"You gonna tell us your names? I mean, I tell you something, you tell me something. Works for me." I thought it was a pretty good bargain.

"I don't have time for this. Arthur, do... Whatever." The older dude walked away and up the stone stairs.

Maka, sitting next to me, gasped and sat straight up. "OH... MY... DEATH. You're... You're Arthur."

"Yes..? So?" The blond asked.

"Arthur... Arthur... Pendragon?" None of this made sense to me right now. "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ARTHR PENDRAGON! THE Arthur Pendragon! Oh my Death..." Now she was hyperventilating. Great. So-called Arthur just looked at her like she was crazy. I guess I don't blame him. I patted her back to try to get her to calm down.

"A Pendragon. Yes. Would you mind if I dissected you?" Stein had spoken for the first time since getting shoved in here.

"Ummm... What?" He asked, taking an awkward step back. Poor guy. He was obviously already absolutely terrified of him, with the screw and all. At least he doesn't know what dissection is. He would probably die from fear.

Taking another hesitant step backwards, he tripped and fell over a bucket filled with soapy water. "GAH! MERLIN!"

"Yes, my lord?" Some raven haired kid showed up with dirt or I don't even want to know what on his face.

"M-M-M-MERLIN! YOU'RE MERLIN!" Maka was still hyperventilating, though not nearly as bad as before. Wait, never mind. I take that back. "OMIGOD I'VE READ SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! I wonder who will believe me when we get back home? Is this a dream? I sure hope not..." She continued, but I didn't feel like listening to this crap all day.

"Okaaaay then..? Who are they?" This Merlin asked 'his lord.' Helping the other guy up to his feet and trying to wipe off all the water from him didn't seem like a very easy task for the scrawny dark haired boy.

The one Maka originally freaked out about paused before answering. "No idea. We hope to find out before they are executed at dawn tomorrow." And with that, he stalked off, looking all too sure of himself.

**Me: HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEEHEEHEEEH EEE. **

**Lily(an OC): WTF? **

**Me:I dunno.**

**Lily: Have a terrible life, reader! I hope you die soon.**

**Me: LILY! *beats Lily unconscious with the Lucky Charms box* Sorry 'bout that. She's... I have no idea what her problem is. We are having her tested. Until next time, have a good... Valentines day?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello, you children. I only got a four reviews, one of them includes me. Yeah. That's how cool I am. Reviewing my own story. Yeah. Cuz I'm so popular. Yeah.**

**Lily: Dumbass.**

**me: YOUR FACE IS A DUMBASS!**

**Lily: Wow. Just wow. Well, Soul Eater nor Merlin is mine. Or Anonomous633's. **

**me: OI!**

**lily: You're not British...**

Maka's POV

The Kishin egg was coming up on us, and FAST. I was running, running as fast as I possibly could. "Soul! We gotta do this carefully! There are people around who might get hurt if we don't!" This was our 87th soul. If we messed up and accidentally killed someone, we might have to start over AGAIN.

"MAKA! Look out! On your left!" Soul yelled. Dodging to my right, the giant scorpion kishin egg stung my lower leg.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I writhed in pain on the ground. Soul transformed back into a human and dragged me into an alley to small for the beast to follow.

"Maka! Please...uhhhh... I have no clue what to do... I'll call Stein!" I heard him yank his phone out of his jacket pocket and started dialing someone. "Yes. Yes. I need Stein. NO! MY MEISTER IS INJURED NOW! I NEED HIM NOW! NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NO! DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME ON HOLD! NOOOOOOO... Dammit." I heard him groan and toss his phone to the side just before yet another set of screams ripped through my lips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! RRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! GAAAAAAAAAAA! Help meeAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" How could something like that creature cause so much pain?

"Don't worry, Maka. I'm going to get Stein. Stay here..?" I growled at that remark, because he knew full well that I can't move. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" And with that, my weapon ran off into the streets and to the left.

I let out another scream of sheer agony, and the scorpion ran up and tried to tear the buildings on either side apart to get to me. Soul had better come soon.

[][][][][][][][][][] 10 minutes later [][][][][][][][][][]

After screaming so much, my throat was going raw. The injury didn't hurt nearly as much as it did earlier, and I thinks that's a good thing. I was about to try to get up to find water in the alley, when the beast scratching desperately at the bricks went flying to the right. Stein emerged from behind the wall and watched something behind the other. Probably the monster.

He sighed and then said, "Yup. One helluva mission you guys got. Wasn't surprised when Soul came over and said you were hit by a giant scorpion. Those things are little devils. Or big, I guess."

"Why... Why... Did you... Decide... To come?" I panted through whimpers and cries of pain.

"Spirit would hurt himself trying to kill me if I didn't. Don't ask how he knew. Because then you would know about our secret relationship. SHIT! I just said it didn't I? Dammit." Gross. Stein and Papa? Together?

"ARE YOU HERE TO HELP HER OR NOT?! OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO CHAT ABOUT YOUR NEVER-REALLY-SECRET RELATIONSHIP?!" Soul screamed. I forgot he was there. I guess he was the one to get the Professor, so he would have come back.

"Oh, yes. Right. Okay. Good thing you didn't take out the stinger, or she would never have been able to walk again. You would have ripped a major muscle, and it probably wouldn't heal right." The screw-headed scientist said while holding up my leg to examine it. "She'll have to come back to the DWMA to have the proper equipment to remove it." After I had screamed once more (out of pain), Stein lifted me up and started walking in the general direction of the school. Before long I was sound asleep, but not dreaming.

[][][][][][][][][][] An hour later [][][][][][][][][][]

I had just woken up from sleeping when Stein had taken out the stinger lodged deep in my lower leg. Groaning, I shielded my eyes from the blinding light streaming through the infirmary window. I could hear people talking outside, but I could only hear snippets of the conversation.

"Who... Came from... Sorcery... Witch..." Said one voice.

Then, another voice I didn't recognize spoke. "Maybe... Prisoners... Screw... Scythe..." Stein. Soul. That's who they were talking about. But sorcery? Witch? Came from? What happened?

Forcing my eyes open, an old guy in the room appeared over me. "Good. You're awake. It's about time, too. Oh, and I removed the object lodged in your leg."

"Who... Where is... WHERE AM I?!" I screamed. I tried to get up, but I found my hands were tied down to the uncomfortable bed thing.

"Oh, yes. The king ordered for you to be tied down for everyone's safety if I was to treat you. My name is Gaius." He said to me, still looming.

"Where is Soul? Where is he?" I paused, waiting for an answer.

"Soul? What is soul?" He asked, sounding innocent. "Do you mean the other sorcerers?"

"Sorcerers? What? Uhh... White hair? Other has a screw in his head?" Couldn't hurt to see if they thought they were sorcerers.

"Yes... Yes... They're in the dungeon. You will be joining them shortly."

**Yeah. Yeah. This was a flashback to explain how they got to Camelot. So, if thou were confused... Yeah. Sorry. REVIEW. And updates will be faster. Probably. Maybe. Whatever. Please review if you liked it, hated it, whatever you felt about it. Don't flame! Actually, feel free to flame! Flame whatever you feel like :). I will laugh my head off at them. Cuz they are funny. Flame even if you don't need to! Yeah, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Ito you are still reading this story, well, you are awesome. I love you forever if you like this story. Even more if you review. Hint, hint. **

**Lily: FINE. I'll just say it. Review or you die. **

**Me: Well, yeah. Onwards with the story! Oh, and I don't own whatever shows are mentioned in this fanfic. ALSO, I will start putting questions I would like answered in reviews or whatever in the bottom AN. I'm not sure if its against the rules or anything... Oh, this will be in both-or all- fanfics if I do have questions.**

Merlin's POV

"Sooo... You have no idea who they are? Where they came from?"

"No, Merlin. For the sixth time, no!" Arthur rolled his eyes at me. Those huge, beautiful, blue eyes. How lucky I was to have him. Even though no one else could know about it. Not even Gaius. It was hard, really hard keeping it a secret. I almost told him on accident three times already. Oh how I wished-

"Merlin? Mer-liiin. MERLIN!" Arthur snapped me out of my fantasies of letting the castle people know, letting EVERYONE know about their relationship and not caring what they thought.

"Sorry, my prince. I was just thinking..." I trailed off, not sure

"About what, exactly?" Merlin knew Arthur knew exactly what he was thinking, he was just playing along in his little I-know-you-know-what game.

"Oh, I don't know, just about how long it will take to polish your armor and clean your room today. It might take longer than expected." They each knew what the other meant when they had these kinds of conversations.

"Oh, really? Well, I might be able to find some way to make it longer a job for you. How about you also shine my boots and wash my clothes? That should keep you busy for a while."

"But if I do that, sire, what would I do tomorrow? If I do everything today, what would need to be done?"

"Oh, Merlin. You haven't learned yet? You are so slow. I'm sure I can find SOMETHING to fill your time with." Arthur winked, something he had never, ever done before.

I gasped. "But... But... But... uh... What if someone... Finds out about us?" No more of this secret-conversation shit.

"Let them find out. In fact, I don't care if they find out or not. They'll figure it out anyway. Why don't we go tell someone? Hell, let's tell EVERYONE." He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of his chambers.

"Wait! Arthur! Maybe we should think about this before we do anything rash?" My friend stopped pulling just before he had reached the door.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to not have to hide anymore?" He asked, and the way he said it made my heart break.

"Yes! Yes, I want that more than anything! But, so many things have happened so recently, including the Gwen thing that the people might not take it so well. What about your father? I would be banished and you... I don't know what would happen to you. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Arthur seemed to realize this was true, so he dropped my hand and waked over to his bed.

As the prince plopped down on the bed, he sighed. "I wonder how long this will go on. I mean, it can't be good for us."

Neither of them had realized that someone had slipped into the future king's chambers. "What can't be good for what?"

**Alright, QUESTION TIME! Yay. -.-**

**#1: Do you support gay marriage? Why or why not?**

**#2: Pairing names?**

**Frodo/Sam (Lord of the Rings)**

**Liz/Tsubaki (Soul Eater)**

**Tsubaki/Maka (Soul Eater)**

**#3: Who do you think it is in the end part? ("What can't be good for what?")**

**#4: What do YOU think should happen next?**

**Hasta lavista (?) AMIGOS!**


End file.
